anything
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] He really does mean everything to you. [Demyx x Axel x Roxas] For –fingerpaint


anything

_Summary: One-shot He really does mean everything to you. Demyx x Axel x Roxas For –fingerpaint-_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately.

* * *

_

"Why'd you do it Axel?" The tone is accusing and pleading, and angry, and just so damn sad all at the same time that Demyx is even surprised himself. Of course his shock isn't as apparent as that of Axel. The man is standing before him, wide-eyed and staring like Demyx had just announced his intentions to marry Xemnas and name their children Pina and Colada. All Demyx had done was ask a simple question.

Of course it really wasn't that simple. Not when the answer was so complicated.

"Roxas asked me too." And just like that Axel is back to being a cold-hearted bastard with an apathetic mask to rival that of aforementioned Roxas. And he makes it all sound so simple and easy but Demyx knows it's anything but. And he's so angry with Axel for making it sound like it's nothing and pretending that he's not breaking a non-existent heart with every word he says.

He opens his mouth to say something. The words he wants to say never come out. Bitter laugher dances across his tongue and the tension-filled air between Demyx and Axel. There is too much space between them and the laugher keeps dancing. Demyx is surprised that the harsh sound is exiting his mouth. Something was wrong with him. Happy-go-lucky, annoying Demyx was never bitter. He never laughed like he was stuck in the middle of one giant pit of biting irony. That just isn't Demyx.

And yet, the horrifying truth is that it honestly **is**.

"Of course. You'd do _anything_ for Roxas wouldn't you?" And his voice is hoarse and raw and so emotional. He sounds so cold; so acidic; so hostile.

Demyx is not use to sounding so bitter. It's just not in his DNA. He wonders where his and Axel's relationship took its turn for the worst. He doesn't have to wonder long though because the answer is so blaring obvious no matter how much Demyx tries to ignore the truth. The story is really quite simple. Once upon a time Demyx and Axel used to fuck. And then Roxas came along and suddenly Roxas was everything. Suddenly it was all about Roxas. Demyx was left in the wings, waiting for something to happen that had already ended.

Demyx hated himself for getting attached. He hated Axel even more for being so damn irresistible. Once upon a time Demyx was safe in his own little lonely bubble and then Axel just came and popped it. He chained Demyx to him in ways that were unimaginable to Demyx. Suddenly Axel was everything to him. Except Demyx was just a fuck toy for Axel. He never knew how bad he had fallen until Roxas breezed on in, icy apathy, cold demeanor and all. Axel was smitten and Demyx saw what he had become every time Axel looked at Roxas.

He hates it all. He just wants Axel to deny what his eyes have seen. He wants Axel to deny the fact that suddenly his life revolves around Roxas. He wants it to go back to being Axel and Demyx. He wants to pretend that he can't see that Axel is wrapped around one slender finger that isn't his. He just wants Axel to deny the discordantly obvious affection.

Axel remains silent. Axel doesn't say a word. Axel doesn't sprout denial. His silence speaks volumes. Still Demyx can't accept it. He won't accept it until has a concrete answer. He **needs** a concrete answer. So he will pry just a little further.

"If he told you to jump of a bridge you would do it?" He's scared even though he knows the answers. He won't be surprised. He's just so damn scared. He's clenching his right hand in a fist and his short nails are digging into his pale skin, leaving purple imprints behind. He's so damn scared. He hides his hand behind his thighs so Axel can't see. Gods, he's scared.

"Yes." The answer is short and truthful and Demyx got what he asked for. He got the truth, the full concrete truth. And the overused, cliché, _be careful what you wish for_, laughs at him like he's the funniest damn thing in the world.

"You're pathetic." He doesn't know he opened his mouth until the words are already out. The voice sounds foreign. He sounds so derisive. _He sounds like Axel_. His own voice is foreign to his ears but he knows the truth. The scorn in his voice was only there to hide the hurt.

He's hurting so bad.

Axel doesn't grace the comment with an answer. He doesn't grace Demyx with a last look. He doesn't even give him a final goodbye. This is the end of everything damn lie they built. Demyx is watching Axel walk away and he won't even say goodbye. Instead he heads straight for the door like Demyx wasn't there at all; like Demyx's world wasn't currently falling apart.

Axel really isn't going to say goodbye. Demyx will though.

"He really does mean everything to you." This time he's sad. This time he lets Axel hear his pain.

It isn't a question so Axel keeps walking. He's still not glancing back and he's still not going to say goodbye. He's never going to say goodbye. They will have no real closure. Demyx will never be able to let go.

Axel is out of the room, the door still swinging shut and Demyx is alone, sitting on the counter of the empty kitchen.

"And I **never** meant _anything_ to you."

It's another statement so Demyx keeps hurting.

* * *

_**-fingerpaint-**_

_Hah. This is for you Katelyn! _

_Only because you said you wanted to read this… _

_I really have no other reason to dedicate this too you…_

_Besides the fact that you rawk my world and fried chicken to boot… _

_No idea where that came from. _

_Whatever._

_Madz lubbage._

_Katie_

* * *

Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed this really odd angsty!Demyx filled fic. Please review. Even if you hate it. Feedback is always nice no matter it's content.

I love you all.

And I got over my cold so I'm happy... and finally Roxas, Demyx, Olette/Orette, and all those other KH2 charecters are in the drop-down menu. I am so happy for that.

Yeah.

Love

Katie


End file.
